Frank Herbert
Scrittore acclamato dalla critica, ha contemporaneamente riportato un successo di pubblico a livello mondiale. Rimane noto soprattutto per il suo romanzo Dune e per i cinque successivi libri della serie: il ciclo di Dune affronta temi complessi cari allo scrittore come la sopravvivenza umana, l'evoluzione, l'ecologia e la commistione di religione, politica e potere. Autore di "Dune" Dune vinse nel 1965 il Premio NebulaPremio Nebula 1965 dal sito SWFA, a cui fece seguito il Premio Hugo nel 1966, cioè entrambi i massimi riconoscimenti nell'ambito fantascientifico. Da molti degli appassionati del genere è considerata l'opera migliore di fantascienza epica mai scritta e rimane certamente una delle più popolari. Biografia Nato l'8 ottobre del 1920, a Tacoma nello Stato di Washington, Herbert fu spinto a lasciare la casa paterna all'età di 18 anni, a causa della grande povertà che affliggeva la sua famiglia. Si trasferì dallo zio a Salem in Oregon, dove finì la scuola e lavorò al giornale Oregon Statesman (oggi Statesman Journal) in diversi ruoli, incluso quello del fotografo (attività che proseguì nel corso della seconda guerra mondiale, come fotografo per la marina militare). Nel 1941, sposò Flora Parkinson a San Pedro, California, da cui ebbe la prima figlia Penny, e dalla quale divorziò quattro anni dopo. Subito dopo la guerra Herbert tornò a Washington per frequentare l'università, dove conobbe la seconda moglie Beverly Ann Stuart, che sposò poco dopo la fine del primo matrimonio. Da questa ebbe i figli Brian Patrick Herbert e Bruce Calvin Herbert. Nel 1952 riuscì a far pubblicare uno dei suoi racconti di fantascienza, Looking for Something, sulla rivista Startling Stories: il suo primo assaggio di notorietà. Herbert tuttavia non riuscì mai a laurearsi e tornato a casa ricominciò a lavorare nel giornalismo, al Seattle Star, all'Oregon Statesman e al San Francisco Examiner. La carriera da romanziere ebbe inizio nel 1955 con la pubblicazione di Smg. Ram 2000 (The Dragon in the Sea, conosciuto anche come Under Pressure), con grande successo di critica ma meno di pubblico. Il lavoro sulla sua opera più importante cominciò poco dopo e in 6 anni di gestazione riuscì a pubblicare Dune World e Prophet of Dune, su Analog, in otto parti, dal 1963 al 1965. Sterling E. Lanier, curatore editoriale della Chilton Book Company, lo convinse a riunire queste otto parti in un unico manoscritto, da cui nacque il romanzo Dune. Con questo vinse il Premio Nebula e il Premio Hugo. Dune è da allora uno dei romanzi di fantascienza più letti e guadagnò a Herbert l'Olimpo degli scrittori fantascientifici. Nel 1972 si ritirò dal giornalismo per darsi anima e corpo alla sua vera vocazione di scrittore; oltre ai successivi romanzi del Ciclo di Dune, scrisse libri su temi ecologici e filosofici. Nel 1974 la moglie Beverly subì un intervento per cancro, ma rimase compromessa e dieci anni dopo si spense. Nel 1984 uscì il film Dune, di David Lynch, dopo una lunga serie di altri tentativi falliti. Un anno dopo Herbert sposò la terza moglie, Theresa Shackleford, e con l'uscita de La rifondazione di Dune morì l'11 febbraio 1986, a 65 anni a Madison nel Wisconsin per embolia polmonare mentre era ricoverato per un tumore al pancreas. Opere Tra le opere più importanti di Herbert figurano: Ciclo di Dune * Dune (Dune, 1965) * Messia di Dune (Dune Messiah, 1969) * I figli di Dune (Children of Dune, 1977) * L'imperatore-dio di Dune (God Emperor of Dune, 1981) * Gli eretici di Dune (Heretics of Dune, 1984) * La rifondazione di Dune (Chapterhouse Dune, 1985) Altri romanzi * Smg. Ram 2000 (The Dragon in the Sea, 1959) * Progetto Coscienza (Destination: Void, 1965) con Bill Ransom, noto come Il Ciclo di Pandora vol.I (The Pandora sequence) * Il cervello verde (The Green Brain, 1966) * Gli occhi di Heisenberg (The Eyes of Heisenberg, 1966; anche in Urania Collezione n. 152 Mondadori, Milano 2015) * La barriera di Santaroga (The Santaroga Barrier, 1968) * Creatori di dei (The Godmakers, 1972) * Progetto 40 o L'alveare di Hellstrom (Hellstrom's Hive, 1973) * Esperimento Dosadi (The Dosadi Experiment, 1977) * Creatori di Paradisi (The Heaven Makers, 1978) * Salto nel vuoto (The Jesus incident, 1979) con Bill Ransom, noto come Il Ciclo di Pandora vol.II (The Pandora sequence) * Il morbo bianco (The White Plague, 1982) * The Lazarus effect con Bill Ransom, noto come Il Ciclo di Pandora vol.III (The Pandora sequence) * The Ascension factor con Bill Ransom, noto come Il Ciclo di Pandora vol.IV (The Pandora sequence) Opere derivate e influenza culturale Il film tratto dal romanzo Dune diretto da David Lynch nel 1984, quantunque criticato, rimane un classico del genere. Lo stesso romanzo è stato adattato nel 2001 in una miniserie televisiva dal titolo Dune, il destino dell'Universo (Frank Herbert's Dune); grazie al successo riscosso il serial ha avuto un seguito, I figli di Dune (Frank Herbert's Children of Dune, 2003), anch'esso tratto dalla fortunata saga di Herbert. Oltre ai film sono ispirati al ciclo di Dune una lunga serie di videogiochi. Il compositore tedesco Klaus Schulze gli ha dedicato il lungo brano Frank Herbert dell'album "X" (1978). Il gruppo heavy metal britannico Iron Maiden ha scritto To Tame a Land inserita nell'album Piece of Mind prodotto nel 1983, e ispirata al ciclo "Dune" . Il gruppo power metal Blind Guardian ha scritto Traveler in Time, inserita nell'album Tales from the Twilight World prodotto nel 1990, ispirata al primo volume della serie. I Shai Hulud sono un gruppo musicale hardcore punk statunitense, il cui nome è un riferimento ai vermi giganti delle sabbie presenti nel romanzo Dune. Dopo la sua scomparsa, a partire dal 1999 il figlio Brian Herbert ha pubblicato, con lo scrittore Kevin J. Anderson, un secondo ciclo di romanzi di successo, il preludio a Dune, prequel del ciclo di Dune. Note Voci correlate * Ciclo di Dune * Storia della fantascienza * Sufismo * Atlantropa Altri progetti di Wikimedia Collegamenti esterni * * * Autori affini a Herbert su Literature Map Fonti * Categoria:Dune Categoria:Glottoteti statunitensi Categoria:Personalità statunitensi della seconda guerra mondiale Categoria:Sottufficiali e comuni della United States Navy Categoria:Sufismo Categoria:Vincitori del Premio Hugo Categoria:Vincitori del Premio Nebula